


Butterfly kisses

by iwaasfairy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuffing, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Just delusional Oikawa, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Roommates, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaasfairy/pseuds/iwaasfairy
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is a simple man. He plays volleyball, he enjoys friendly competition as much as he does being the center of attention, and he loves you. He really, really does.day 03 of 25
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Butterfly kisses

You hadn’t made it easy on him. Well, he supposes that’s not entirely true. You _are_ easy to get along with, almost to a fault, and he loves that about you. You’re very easy on the eyes, so that isn’t the problem either. Still Tooru has never quite wanted to pull his hair out as much as when he’s around you, and it’s all because you refuse to let him in easily like other women. No matter though, he knows it’ll be worth it in the end. And he’s sure you’re not doing it on purpose, so he can hardly be mad at you.

Despite all of that, he’s reminded how much he loves you every minute of every day when you twist and turn around in his vicinity and go about your life like an angel who’s given up her wings. Truly, Tooru has to admit to himself, he’s never loved anyone like he loves you.

Whole and full and like hell will find him tomorrow should he let go of you for too long. He loves looking at you, whether you are folding laundry or talking to him while stir frying the carrots and almost burning yourself in the process. And maybe he loves you most of all when he’s able to put his face right next to yours, watching the peaceful way you sleep for hours. You don’t normally let him get this close.

He lets out a deep breath, squeezed next to you on the couch where you no doubt fell asleep after class again. You’re a silly thing, really, because every time he has suggested carrying you to your bed you’ve declined with a smile. You don’t want to make life hard for your roommate.

The soft rise and fall of your chest steals his attention for an almost embarrassing amount of time as he thinks, pretty body squeezed into that top that almost made him moan out loud the first time he saw it. You accidentally hit him in the face while talking to your friend too enthusiastically, and if Iwa hadn’t held him back he might’ve shoved you in return. But then you had turned to him wide eyed and mortified under the obnoxious laughter of your friend and apologized so genuinely that his anger subsided almost instantly.

He hates thinking of that as the first moment he met you though, and you don’t remember it anyway. That was almost two years ago. And even after almost six months as your roommate, he’s barely made any progress. Which brings him right back to not having it easy, since you’re totally oblivious to his affections. So much so it’s almost laughable. Tooru’s not used to this either, you know, but even becoming your roomie was a feat in itself. You wanted a girl, and though you never told him that when he came to your door with flushed cheeks, he knows. Your ad even said so. 

It wasn’t easy to get rid of all the potential people one by one, he really performed some miracles there. If only you knew, you should really give him the most blinding thank you for his hard work. You would— you will, he assures himself, brushing his fingers ever so softly along the bridge of your nose. He’s seen the way you light up when people do favors, even little ones. Your eyes basically started glittering when he’d helped you pick up your dropped bundle from under your chair, smiling at him, tempting him to kiss you stupid in the middle of the lecture. One chance encounter in the last year of high school and then another in college, of course he’d be sold and wanting to get to know someone so precious.

His fingers trail carefully over the dip above your lip, over them, then pulling away. The mimic of intimacy is enough for now, since you’ve just fallen asleep and he doesn’t want to risk waking you. No, Tooru has plans for tonight, a present just for you that he won’t let even his own greediness ruin. You’ll be so thankful, and you’ll finally understand just how much you’ve made his heart race since the start when you wake up. Still a bit cold to the touch, but he knows that’s mostly his own fever and the effect being this close to you has on him. His cheeks must be bright pink.

He waits for a half hour longer, until he’s absolutely sure you’re deep asleep, and then moves off the couch to pick you up and slotted against his chest. His heart seems to thump so hard he’s scared it’ll wake you up again, but then your mouth drops open a little and you snuggle closer into his arms and all worry is gone. You look so cute tucked right against him, so pretty. 

And because you love him too, even if you play so coy it makes him want to grab your wrists and tie you to his bed so you can never be this nice to anyone ever again, he knows you’ll be happy. That you can fall asleep around him so easily in the first place is proof that you trust him, love him. He wonders for a moment how long you’ve been in love with him. As long as he has been with you? Maybe not. But probably close.

As he puts you down on his bed, he takes a moment to stare at the way your shorts reveal more skin than normal. He can look up the entire length of your thigh and if he were to dip to his knees he’d probably be able to see your panties, wet, aching for him— the thought alone has him ready to spread your legs and finally taste you like it’s the last meal he’ll ever have. But first, the cuffs. He really needs to control himself. Oikawa is a calculated person, he is, but you manage to unscrew him just enough to leave him rattling. He easily lifts your arms, one at a time, taking a moment to kiss your fingers before he clicks them into the cuff. You stir only a little, he knows you’re a deep sleeper.

When the other one is in place, he starts peeling off his clothing. Slowly, while looking at the way your back arched as if you’re presenting yourself to him. His shirt goes, then his pants. The small golden necklace with your initials dangling from them can stay on, and he leaves his boxers for now too. Maybe you’d like something to unpack, and if he didn’t, it’d be increasingly harder to keep his cool as planned. When he dips the bed, you make a little sound. A breath of air or maybe a moan, and he shudders as he runs his hands up and down your thighs to comfort you. 

He could probably cum from just watching you like this, though it’s just as embarrassing for him as it would be for you. He smiles when your body relaxes at his touch, moving to pull the waistband of your shorts wider and to gently slide it down your body. It takes your panties with it, revealing you earlier than he was really ready for. Like an overeager virgin his hips twitch, cock hardening even more inside his bowers. But he swallows, finishing off the little task, and then begins work on your top. If he lingers to notice just how perfect you are spread out for him, he’ll slot himself inside you and never come out. So instead he pulls the top down your chest, exposing your tits since he can’t get it off through the cuffs anyway.

With a deep breath he sits back on his heels, letting out a little moan. He’s spent the last six months thinking about you every single time his hand was wrapped around his cock, but this really is too much. You’re made to be here, in his bed, and in that moment he’s sure that he’d give you everything you could ever want. A date, a ring, a mansion, babies; nothing will ever be too large for you, because even in your sleep you are the most lovable thing he has. And once you are his forever, and he’ll make sure of that today, there’s nothing that will ever come in between you and him again. None of your handsy friends throwing an arm around your shoulder, no study buddies being invited to the apartment when he has to leave for practice.

He bends over your body to press a kiss to your lips, trying to make sure his arms don’t suddenly give out on him. You’re so warm, and taste like the tea that probably served to knock you out so early in the evening. Giddy excitement comes up when your lips move instinctively against his, and he’s quick to let his tongue swipe out between your lips. You shift under him, mouth opening a bit to allow the intrusion. It doesn’t bother him that you’re not kissing back just yet, after all, he’ll have all the time in the world for that later. But your mouth is so inviting, he can’t resist laying kisses on you and sucking at your tongue until you’re making noises under him. So soft, so vulnerable.

He doesn’t want to imagine what would happen if you put your trust in anyone but _him_. Because Tooru has your best interest at heart, he did from the start. But he still remembers the look that one classmate of yours sent you once, and he had to dig his nails into his thigh to keep from slamming his coffee mug across the back of his bleach blonde head. You tilt your head back with a whimper, and he pulls back enough to watch the thread of spit break between your two mouths, his dick twitching again. He aches to be inside you already, but once again his months of fantasizing stop him. Not just yet. He’ll get to fuck you stupid on his fat cock for the forseeable future. And you’ll thank him for it. The least he can do is bury his face between your legs until you’re creaming on his tongue.

So he shuffles down to your pretty, exposed waist and lifts you up to slide a pillow under. He’s a big guy after all, he needs some more room between your thighs if he’s going to drive you crazy. And he won’t stop until you cum and then some, don’t worry. The pillow one that he has cum on and rutted his cock on like a horny teen when you were away, grunting out your name loud enough for the flatmates upstairs to hear. Even they know that you belong to him, as it should be. He slides his fingertips through the little bit of wetness your body has already produced, grinning. He hasn’t even done anything yet. You’re so cute. As he spreads it around, you try to roll over on your side, so he holds your hip in place while dropping his lips to your wetness while rolling his hips.

His tongue swipes out to taste, and as he bucks his hips into the mattress he almost decides to abandon this all together. You taste like heaven. How is he ever going to do anything other than eat you out day and night? He has volleyball to play, you know. He licks up the entire length, then using his finger to circle your entrance and slowly sliding a finger in, your body wiggling a bit in response. As he licks his tongue over your folds, spreading you open and pressing the meaty part of it to your clit, you gush around him. Of course you do, you’ve probably been waiting so long for him to finally muster up the courage. “I’ll never make you wait again,” he promises, before sucking hard at the sensitive bud. Your hips twitch harder, and you moan.

A second finger is added, and a third, before you really start wiggling around his ministrations. You’re drenching his face and fingers and the pillow beneath you already, stretched around his digits so perfectly. And your breathing is slowly speeding up with each curl and thrust of his fingers and lap of his tongue. _Fuck_.

If you don’t wake up soon he really might just cum in his boxers and make you lick it all up as a punishment. When he sends another glance up, your mouth is slowly opening at his unrelenting sucking of your clit, and he decides now is the time if any, to haul your legs over his shoulders and go for it. He doubles his efforts on your gushing cunny, lapping up everything you have to offer as his fingers stretch you out and your eyes flutter. “Ah— hng,” your legs shudder as you get so close to your high he can see it wash over you.

Your lip pulling between your teeth, belly clenching and hands balling up, and then you’re cumming all over his tongue and fingers and moaning out incoherent sounds. “There she is,” Tooru giggles against your center after finger fucking you through it, settling his mouth at the top again just to watch you twitch under him. At the sound of his voice, your eyes twitch again, clearly still so drowsy from both sleep and your orgasm. He smiles as he gets up on his knees, pulling his boxers down his legs. The entire front is wet with precum from where he’s been rubbing against the bed waiting for you. 

He wishes your hands would be the ones taking him and lining him up, but as they are stuck chained to the bed, he takes solace in the fact that at least they will be some other time. Maybe later tonight, when he no doubt will wake up with his cock rock hard against the curve of your ass again. You open your eyes and look around the room with visible confusion, eyes a bit cross eyed when staring at him. It’s so cute, he leans down a kiss to your lips and you don’t pull away. Well, you can’t, but he knows you wouldn’t. His tip spreads you open just right, as your brows furrow. “T-Tooru,” you mumble, before he’s sliding into your wet heat all the way and your head is pressed back into the pillows. “Tooru, wha’re you doin’?”

Your sleepy mumbles are shut up by his lips on yours, tongue being shoved into your mouth as he pulls out and shoves himself even deeper, your soft walls stretching to make room for him. He’s bigger and thicker than most, so you’re probably really feeling it. He’ll be gentle until you can handle it though, he promises, as he rolls his hips over and over while melting your tongue to his. You murmur something, louder this time, until a sharp sting makes him pull back.

 _You bit him_. You bit his tongue, not hard enough to actually cause damage but still. He stares at your wide-eyed expression for a moment, before shaking his head and cooing at you. “Aw, did I surprise you, baby?” Your rapid breathing is so cute, chest swelling against his pounding heart. His hips don’t quite still, but he does take a second to brush his fingers past your face. “I’m sorry, it’s just me. It’s alright.”

“Tooru, what are you doing?” you croak again, tilting your head away from him to look up at your hands. “Stop, please. Please don’t.”

You poor thing, you must’ve been way too caught off guard by his surprise. But he can’t help but smile and rest his nose against your neck, hiking up your legs to around his waist. Your legs tremble, and a slight hiccup comes. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you.” When you look back down, he presses a kiss to your lips, and you cry against it. So noisy for him, it’s adorable. Your teary eyes as they look up at him with a beg is too. “I’ll fuck this slutty cunny until you forgive me for scaring you. I already made you cum once, but I’ll give you as many as you want. Anything for my baby.”

“No, Tooru, please. I—” you stop talking when he pushes back in again entirely, fucking your perfect body wide open on his cock. “Tooru, why are you doing this?” you cry, pulling at the restraints harder as the situation really crashes down on you. You’re overwhelmed, your cheeks hot and tears rolling down the sides of your face as he pounds you, your legs squeezing around him. He’s not quite sure if you’re trying to pull him closer or push him out because it feels so good, but when your hands start slipping through the tight cuffs he stops you with his hand.

“Stop that, baby, you’ll hurt yourself.” You don’t listen. Stubborn girl, what are you trying to accomplish? “Stop it,” he says amore sharply this time, lifting your body a bit higher up the bed so there’s less tension of your wrists. He doesn’t want to hurt you, but he wants you to hurt yourself even less. When you squeeze your eyes closed, he starts littering kisses on your face.

“Just stop struggling, I promise I’ll take good care of you. I have done that all this time, haven’t I? Just let me do the hard work.” He grunts when your body seems to get rid of all tension, giving up the fight under him. “That’s it, pretty girl. You belong to me, so let me do this right.” The pace he sets is hard and so deep he has to hold onto the headboard himself to keep you from bouncing around.

He’s sure that if your eyes were open he would be able to see the love hearts in them.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been horrendous at staying updated on here so if you want to see my writing right when it comes out, as well as a ton of drabbles i don't post on here, please follow me on tumblr <33 thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
